sasukes revenge
by IGlompedYourRamen
Summary: sequel to accidents happen. lots of sasuke bahing. sorry. gaasaku gaaraXsakura SakuraXgaara gaaXsaku sakuXgaa


Accidents happen 2 [Sasukes revenge  
(just as a warning theres ALOT of typos in here but we didnt want to fix them. were lazy and we have vids to make. sorry! hope you enjoy!D)

You could never go anywhere on the schools grounds without seeing a flahs of pink and red clashing together as they walked. Sasuke, thankfully. Had backed off to sulk in a corner, He had been silent for the passed month. Almost to silent. People were beggining to wonder... Our favorite pink haired girl was sitting at her usual lunch table reading her book on Medical abilities. The wind blew through her hair whisping it around in all different directions, she was haveing a hard time keeping her temper under control after the sixth or seventh time tucking it behind her ear. "god! Stay in place! Grr.." She appeared to be yelling at her own hair withou8t looking up from her book. Unknown to her there was a pair of black orbs watching her every move, smirking as he hid in the trees above her sasuke started to plan his revenge.

"We should take her...take her away from him.." it was no more then a whisper coming from the back of his head. "who are you?.." He called out to it, "Lets cal me -inner Sasuke-" it said with a bit of an amused voice. Sasuke shifted in his sit in the tree, "Since when did i ever have a inner sasuke?" He could never remember it coming to him before, let alone him talking to it.."Easy kid, ive been here. Lurking in the shadows of your mind, staying hidden until I wanted to make myself known" it said in a -i could care less- tone. "ohyeah? why did you make yourself known now?" sasuke asked a bit annoyed. It laughed, "why, the very object of your desire made me come forth. That girl, the one with the pink hair and deep green eyes." Sasuke couldnt help but stare at sakura once again, "you want her...you need her." the voice came back to him as if taunting him, " I do want, I do need her. But how. Ill kill that demon." sasuke said griping the branch under him. "Ill help you, we dont have to kill. But we will Make his life, aliving hell" it said in a sinister voice "i like the way you..or I..or uhh" "dont hurt yourself" it said in an annoyed voice. sasuke then again sunk intothe shadows and dissapeared.

sakura was laying on her back in the grass waiting for the one thing that made her day complete. "Sakura!" and there he was, running toward her, red hair blowing in the wind, with that smile. that smile he only wore for her. she decided she would have fun and pretend to be asleep s she lay there and closed her eyes, relunctantly considerin she wanted to watch as the perfect guy was running through the wind just to get to her, calling her name. she smiled and slowed to her breathing to long even breaths. Gaara ran over to Sakura, "didnt she hear me?" he thought as he looked down at the body on the ground before him, he couldnt help but smile. her hair was moving with the wind and her skin milky white, was glowing nder the rays of the sun while her chest rose with long even breaths, and the smile that never went away was on her face, that smile that always made him hapy beyond anything. he knealt down next to her running his fingers over her cheek, "so she pretending huh?" he thought to himself amused. sakura couldnt help but let her bretah hitch when his fingers made contact with her skin, she mentally kicked herself. Gaara layed down beside her. we was thinking, then a wicked smirk appeared on his lips as he turned to her. "sakura.." he cooed inches away from her ear, A tinge of pink made its way to her cheeks as she held back a smile with all her might. then it came again, that silky smooth voice cooeing her name "sakura.." he was makeing this diffiult. Gaara saw her having abattle of wills tp keep herself in check. oh he was loving every minute of this. he got even closer to her and let his head rest in the crook of her neck as hepulled her closer. sakura was throwing a fit inside that pretty head of hers. " holy crap!" she was litterly screaming inside of her head, her body stiffined a little and then she felt him smirk. "awake now?" he asked in a mocking manner against her neck. "she turned her head slighty to look at him, green eyes looking into jade orbs. "y-yes." she couldnt hold back the blush any longer as it made its way to her face, it puts gaara own hair to shame. he smirked at her then kisses her forhead, "no pretending anymore" it took a moment to register that he had actually known that she had been awake she gasped "you-" " No PDA on school property children" said the masked teacher in his sing-songy voice as his head never left his special little book, gaara scowled at the retreating mans back and relunctantly let go and got up. sakura lay there on the ground looking at him. "what?" he asked smileing, "c'mon or we willbe late" he held out his hand "your gonna get it later" she warned him with a devisou smile and took his hand. he pulled her up " I can only hope" with that he started walking dragging a very red sakura with him.

Sasuke sat in his sit in the classroom, there was no sign of the pink haired beauty in sight. ofcourse that train of thought was then interupted as the all to nosy blonde sitting in the back yelled happily acrooss the room "Gaara! Sakura!" he was jumping up and down on his desk waving his arms over his head. gaara and sakura walked in and sat at the back with the nosy blonde. sasuke looked back glareing at the oh so happy couple. she will be his. His plan was fool proof. he started laughing out loud until he got pegged in the head with a spit ball "you look crazy doing that! jeesh." said the boy with brown spiky hair and red triangular strips going down his cheeks as he loaded another ball into his straw. " nice shot kiba!" laughed the blonde in the back, "you know it!" he yelled back.

The school day was long and sasukes hair was sticky, wet, and had been plastered to detah by kibas spit balls. He walked glareing at the floor. "Atleats it was a friday." he said releived. In class he over heard that the group was going to the movies tonight. "heh, thats all the chance i need" he said as once again he laughed out loud, popping out of nowhere kiba and naruto ambushed him with yet, another set of flying spitballs then dissapeared without a trace. he groaned and walked to his house.

Itachi was wwlking on his way home cursing his english teacher fopr giving him another detention. "damn teacher." he cursed as he walked through the door of his house. he looked around, it was strange, quiet, and smelled funny. he walked up to the stairs slowly looking in all different directions, "what the hell is that smell?" he crinkled his nose and headed toard where the smell was coming from "it smells like..my grandma.." he thought as a flash of his grandmother wearing her night gown flashed through his head [-(dont know they're granmother!)- Itachi got to the bathroom door, "so this is the source" he opened and got the lving scare of his life. there in the mist of the smell stood sasuke, he was dressed n a black short sleeve t-shirt that came up on his belly with a skull on it and a blue and black pleated skirt with black stockings he was putting on lipstick in the mirro and wearing a wig that came straight down to the middle of his back. "WHAT THE HELL!?" itachi could only gapein horror at his little brother. Sasuke turned to him and then he saw even more horror. sasuke had on really dark eye-liner and black eye-shadow with black lip-stick. he looked like something out of a horror movie. he would only attract one species of men. itachi shuddered at the thought. he pulled out a camera and took a picture of sasuke. "for later" was all he said and he walked back out of his house.

[At the Movies  
Kiba was sitting in the cement benches outside the theatre, he was the first to arrive. Naruto got there along with hinata and then temari and shikamaru walked up followed by gaara and sakura. "Ok! guys pick! now!" kiba shouted while looking at the movies playing. "No way!" said temari as she pushed kiba out of the way smirking, "you guys picked last time." Hinata and sakura nodded. Kiba went to the ticket booth and bought the tickets. "were seeing a scary movie and thats that." he stated with a triumphant smirk, only to get wacked on the head by sakura. they all walked into the lobby only to get the scare of their life. standing there in all his glory was sasuke fixing his wig. "the hell is he doing?" temari said a bit of fear in her voice. kiba uttered one word that sounded like a "run" then started walking towards the theatre. gaara and sakura only gaped at the sight before them. "what in the hell is his problem?" sakura said looking at him. gaara relpied with a "I dont know" then looked at naruto who was casually makeing his way over there. he walked up andtapped sasuke on the shoulder, sasuke turned around and looked at him and tried to imitate what he thought to be a girly voice. "yes?" he asked, it failed miserably, he sounded like he was holding his bretah and couldnt let it out, and the strained look on his face wasnt heling anything. naruto stifled a laugh and looked serious "what are you doing sasuke?" sasuke, trying to look as innocent as a boy walking around in a skirt heels and wig could possibly be, answered " Watching a movie" then smiled. naruto just watched his clssmate in amazement as sasuke walked away.

Boys and girls of all kinds were stareing at sasuke as he paraded around the lobby looking for one person. Gaara. his plan was good. he would seduce gaara and then make it as if gaara were cheating on sakura, only to have her run to him with open arms and tear filled eyes. ohyes, this was his genius plan. "hn, you look funny." the voice was back. "you told me to do this."ssuke said in a annoyed tone. this voice was irratating. "I didnt know you would look this ugly." its retorted. sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards the theatre weher gaara and sakura were, he casually strolled in getting scared glances from everyone. he sat beside sakura in the seat where gaara was supposed to be. sakura, feeling bad for him and his need for attention [or so she thought about it that way didnt say anything. gaara came in with popcorn and sodas and handed them to everyone, then he glared at sasuke sitting next to sakura and sat down next to kiba and naruto. As the movie started sasuke kept glancing back at gaara and winking at him, gaara on the other hand was give him a death glare before turning back to the movie. sasuke realized it wasnt working and made his way to the sit next to gaara. sakura took this chance and moved to where shikamaru and temari were. "anything to get away from sasuke" she thought as she sat next to the couple. hinata shifted in her seat, she was scared to death right now. ssuke had sat himself between gaara and her. she tried to move away as much as possible clinging to narutos arm, who at the moment was to engrossed in the movie to notice anything. kiba sat forward in his seat and looked from sasuke to gaara then to sasuke again. he turned to gaara and laughed. "dude i thinbk he wants you." gaara glared at him and then turned to sasuke, "you. stop with your manwhoreing and get away from me." ssuke only giggled at this and smiled. gaara looked at him and then turned away to watch the movie.

All throught the movie gaara had been bumped a total of seventeen times in the arm by sasuke trying to get his attention. kiba was laughing everytime gaara pushed sasuke out of his seat and once set him into the door. you think someone would know when to quit. sasuke walked out of the theatre and winked at gaara and again and through a paper that had a fake phone number on it. sakura had had it. she stormed up to sasuke and gripped his arm and shoved him against the wall. "the hell is your problem!?" she hissed at him. ssuke loked at her and smiled "jealous?" sakura looked taken aback. "of what?! you?!" he nodded. "why would I be?!" she looked utterly confused now. ssuke sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, this made everyone especially gaara look in their direction. gaaras blood was begging to boil. sasuke looked at her" its ok that im more developed then you are" he said in a motherly tone. "youll get over it, gaara needs someone who is more womanly." sakura just stared at him, how could he?..how dare he?..how can he even say that!? "sasuke uchiha!" he loved it when she said his full name. " dude! are you haveing gender issues!?" that feeling was slowly disapaiting. Sakura was furious, first he was flirting with her gaara, then he was insulting her on something he had no idea about! hell no! his grip on her should tightened with every word she said. with a shove he pushed to the ground. "why dont you love me!? why did you go with him!? why the hell wont you look my way!?" he was angry. very angry. naruto came up "hey man, knock it off she didnt do any-" "shut up fox boy." sasuke cut him off. Gaara walked over to sakura and pulled her up on her feet, took her by the hand and walked out with her. "hey im not done with you!" sasuke screamed while attemting to walk after them. no chance. kiba and naruto stood in his way while shikamru and temari looked amused. hinata was standing beside them shakeing her head. kiba took a step forward" you know naruto, i remember a certain teacher that had a crush on our little crossdresser last year.." he triaed off and took out a slipof paper from his pocket. naruto took a step foward smirking " yes, said he would go to great lengths just to have him." "i beleive he has arrived." came kibas voice as it rung through sasukes ears. the doors to the lobby opened and 7 men walked in all dressed in black coats and sunglasses. sasuke stared in horror one man in the lead. his black hiar flowing in the wind as he wlked gracefully across the room, his eyes set on one thing. sasuke. a rope came out of nowhere and wrapped around sasuke and hes was dragged by the men in black into the back of a a black van. "that should handle that!" naruto exclaimed as the van took off into the night. "ok lets go for pizza!" kiba screamed and walked out of the theatre. naruto followed behind with hinata while temari and shika took their time.

gaara and sakura witnessed the van and sasuke and were laughing outisde the theatre. sakura learned that gaara would have killed him but was told that naruto had called orochimaru. "so want to go for burgers?" she said smile at him, his arms around her tightened and he looked down and smile "i want to watch another movie" "ok" she giggled as they walked back inot the theatre. gaara was happy now, no more interuptions with sasuke around. he had sakura all to himself. as they watched the movie, itachi was back at the school posted the picture of sasuke everywhere. "hehe, punk." he dissapeared into the night and couldnt wait for monday to come.

the end!!!!!!!!! yayaayyaayayayayaya! 


End file.
